


【勋兴】《枯木沧海》3-4

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴





	【勋兴】《枯木沧海》3-4

文/夏序清和草未歇

3

吴世勋听着身后的门慢悠悠被关上，  
早晨的阳光从明亮的窗户里照进来。  
将屋子分割成明暗两半，  
只消偏一偏头，  
就能看到空气中的细尘在光下飞舞。

吴世勋低头看了看手中的剃须刀，  
这是他们大学还没毕业的时候，有一年张艺兴送给金钟仁的生日礼物。  
因为用得年头太久，电子产品的市场更新迭代何其之快，如今市面上都下架了。  
金钟仁愣是修修补补，用了一年又一年。

“连男朋友都保护不好，有什么脸保护人民。”  
那年，金钟仁把遗体送到法医科之后，  
回身提住了吴世勋的领口。  
他抬眼，看到金钟仁眼睛是红的，  
还有金钟仁用力挥向自己的拳头，  
吴世勋没有躲开。  
甚至，恨不得金钟仁就在这儿，  
把他打死好了。

剃须刀的外壳摸起来有种老物件的温润感，  
吴世勋轻轻一推打开了开关，  
刀片启动的声音就挺响的。  
与胡茬相遇，发出刺耳的声响，  
像是钉子陡然卷进了齿轮一般。

生活已经被变故推离了原定的轨道许久，  
可他知道，他和金钟仁，都没有把自己放过。  
因此一直在一日复一日中，自我折磨。

咔哒，门被再次打开。  
通过脚步，他就能分辨出来人是金钟仁。  
吴世勋把剃须刀关掉，回身递回给金钟仁，  
“东西挺老了，不过还蛮锋利的。”  
金钟仁递给他一罐咖啡，“没有醒酒汤。”  
吴世勋接过来，握在手心里。  
来自自动售卖机的罐装咖啡在这个季节没有热的，才握住，就因为手心的温度与罐体相遇，沁出一层水来。

金钟仁把剃须刀收进柜子里放好，转身坐在桌子前，“眼圈是青的，没睡好？”  
吴世勋沉默着打开易拉罐，咖啡味道溢出来，充斥在房间里。  
仰头喝了一口，他看了看金钟仁，低着头在看材料，阳光洒在深棕色的蓬松发丝上，吴世勋开口，“最近也没什么大案，我不想去开会，金队。”  
金钟仁的眼镜在手边，眯起眼睛，“你知道你下一步该被调到什么岗位吗？”  
吴世勋抿了抿嘴，又喝了一口咖啡。  
金钟仁扬了扬下巴，朝着院子的方向，“门房。”

吴世勋一手撑在了金钟仁的办公桌上，“我怀疑陈彪死了。”  
金钟仁挑眉，当年张艺兴卧底的时候，跟着的大哥人称刀哥，真名就是陈彪。  
陈彪年纪其实不算很大，出来混比较早，爱斗恨，年纪小的时候被人当街砍伤过，一条大刀疤背在的后背上，脱了上衣看得触目惊心。  
最值得玩味的是，张艺兴殉职后，陈彪就像人间蒸发了一样，找不到了。

金钟仁抬眼看了一下吴世勋，“也有可能是改头换面，躲起来了。”  
吴世勋坐下，身子向后，翘了个二郎腿，“我追了那么久，一直没放过这条线，最后的目击证人见到他是在码头。”  
金钟仁敲了敲桌子，“天然的刑场？”  
吴世勋嗯了一声，“我怀疑陈彪被做掉了。”  
金钟仁又低下头，翻了两页材料若有所思，“陈彪不是最终目标，艺兴哥后来摸到了一个比陈彪更大的团伙。”  
吴世勋点头，“是，我只能顺着他当年的活动轨迹慢慢排查，找到了一个跟他交易过的女人。”

金钟仁想起了昨晚的那张发票，嗯了一声，“所以有收获？”  
吴世勋一手撑住下巴，“她的上线是马三，要查还得往上摸。”  
“马三上头可能还有背景更大的？”金钟仁看着吴世勋半晌，“勋儿，你不是缉毒科的人… ”

咖啡罐被喝空，不知道什么时候，已经被吴世勋捏成了一团。  
他弯腰把罐子扔进垃圾桶里，突然笑开，“我要一个真相，还要血债血偿。”  
金钟仁把眼镜戴上，眼神也突然锐利了起来，“难不成你还想私设公堂？”  
吴世勋收起了笑，靠在椅背上，“我不在乎。”  
金钟仁把手中的笔放下，“吴世勋。”  
吴世勋没有出声，他看向金钟仁逐渐严肃的表情。  
“我觉得你已经不适合做警察了。”金钟仁把材料合起来，揉了揉眉心。

【我怕你终有一天也变成一个目无王法的杀人狂徒，被仇恨冲昏了头脑。】  
这句话久久盘旋在金钟仁脑中，可终究，他没有说出口。

下楼的时候，皮鞋踏在楼梯台阶上，响亮的很。  
可偏偏，楼梯间的声控灯一点也不灵敏。  
吴世勋就走在一片漆黑里，视觉被剥夺的时候，其他感觉会很灵敏，他鼻腔里满满的都是自己脑袋上的，发胶的味道。

手机震动了两下，他从口袋里把手机拿出来，然后解屏，举到面前。  
一打开就看到了林莉的回复：【好吧。】

太阳才落山一会儿，迎着晚高峰，  
都市男女的夜生活还远远没有开始。  
这种清吧整家店也没几桌，看起来是兼职的服务生在吧台上偷闲聊天，正对着吧台的是一个小小的舞台，驻唱的还没来。  
林莉和吴世勋在角落的沙发座中，相对而坐。

林莉在服务生送酒上来的时候，飞快瞥了一眼。  
不得不承认，早上时收到吴世勋的短信时，她差点脱手把手机扔出去。  
【有事找你，等我来接。】  
只有八个字，林莉看得浑身打了个冷颤。

林莉用吸管喝了口柠檬水，吴世勋要了啤酒，杯子中酒上有层厚厚的白沫。  
吴世勋把手机放回兜里，二郎腿换了个边，他今天上衣只穿了件薄薄的花色衬衫，身子一动，顺着领口，一个纹身的轮廓就露了个边。  
林莉连忙收回眼神，低头喝水。

“继续上次的聊。”吴世勋看了眼手表，然后把手抱在胸前。  
林莉松开吸管，“知道的我都说了。”  
吴世勋皱眉，“今天我又有了很多新的问题，很感兴趣。”  
林莉沉默，低头看了看自己的手指甲。

“比如，你为什么辞职？”吴世勋看着林莉的反应，缓缓开口。  
林莉好像松了一口气，“年纪越来越大了，这到底是口年轻饭。”  
吴世勋敲了敲桌子，上身靠近了些，“所以连卖货的路子都没有了吗？”  
林莉心猛地一跳，语气有些激动，“张先生，我希望你有话可以直说。”  
吴世勋嘬了口酒，看了林莉好一会儿，突然笑了笑，“不瞒你说，我也想要个门路。”  
林莉摇头，“大概三年前吧，我辞了职，也没什么销路，就很少和马哥联系了。”

这个时间……  
吴世勋敏锐的感觉到了时间上的巧合，他压低了声音，“你辞职是因为陈彪吗？”  
林莉猛地抬头，看着吴世勋，半天说不出话来。

吴世勋面上镇定，可内心狂跳。  
他觉得自己的猜想也许是真的。

林莉过了好一会儿，“你认识陈彪？”  
吴世勋把目光从林莉脸上移开，“我哥原先跟我提过一点。”  
提到张艺兴，林莉点了点头。  
吴世勋接着话茬，“你跟刀哥结婚了？”  
林莉眼里的光彩黯了下去，“我找不到他了。”

吴世勋太阳穴跳了跳，巧合得让他心里发毛。  
“什么叫找不到？”  
林莉欲言又止，“就是人间蒸发你懂吗？”  
两个人僵了半晌，她突然释然，“就像你要找的艺兴哥一样，找不到。”

吴世勋不知道说什么，他隔着铁窗审过很多犯人，不要随意跟犯人共情是套话中的规则。  
举起酒杯又咂了一口，“跟他确定了关系以后你就辞职了？”  
林莉点头，“他跟我说做点什么小买卖就好了。”  
吴世勋诶了一下，“那你没想过，是他惹了事，自己跑了？”  
林莉沉默了一会儿，“店铺才租下来不久，我就怀孕了，你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
吴世勋没有说话，他知道，  
意味着这样的一个男人，  
在那个当口抛妻弃子的可能性很小。

林莉一下子又陷入了悲伤里，  
那一年，陈彪失踪了，孩子也掉了，  
店铺花掉了大半的积蓄，  
她差一点，就准备上吊了。

吴世勋把这些信息在脑子里串了一遍，瞥了眼林莉，“那有些遗憾。”  
林莉叹了口气，肩膀因为呼吸而起伏了几下，“所以我没什么能帮得上你的。”  
吴世勋摇头，“那马三的联系方式你还有没有？”  
林莉想了想，有些犹豫，“太久没有联系过，不知道手机号码有没有换。”  
吴世勋沉吟了片刻，“那你帮我给他打个电话。”说罢又加了一句，“给你加钱。”

林莉低着头在手机里翻找，吴世勋抬头环视了一下四周。人渐渐多了起来，外头也全黑了。  
原先立麦前空着的凳子上突然坐了人，吉他才背上声，没开始唱，只轻轻的拨了两下琴弦。  
吴世勋恍惚间，眼前晃过张艺兴弹吉他的身影。  
抿着唇，手里拿着拨片，  
在没有开冷气的房间里，  
一低头，汗珠就顺着鬓角流进脖子里。

“张先生？”林莉的声音从耳边响起，吴世勋甩了甩头。  
“嗯？”吴世勋挑眉。  
“我打了。”林莉扬了扬手机。  
吴世勋点头。

嘟嘟嘟………  
能打通却一直不接，不知道响了多少声，久到马上就要被自动挂断了。  
“喂？”突然被接通，电话那头的声音有些哑。  
林莉咽了口唾沫，“马哥。”  
对面大概信号不好，声音断断续续的，“你谁？”  
林莉有些紧张，抓着手机的手指用了力，“我是Annie.”  
对面不知道有没有听到，她听到马三哦了一声，然后就好像有脚步声，远远听到些人声，内容听不清楚，然后电话就被挂断了。

“好像信号特别差，挂断了。”林莉把手机摊到吴世勋面前。  
吴世勋习惯性的摸了摸下巴，“再打。”  
这一次林莉一拨出就按了免提，结果却是，  
无法接通。

马三今天来见他的大哥。  
只知道做了当家的还没几年，年纪还不如自己大呢。可是没办法，出来混的，又不是靠多吃几年饭来排座次。

下头的人今天都过来报账，末了在这儿吃饭，也算个不大不小的聚餐。  
马三才放下酒杯，就有电话进来。  
他起身出了餐厅去接电话。

屋子里信号不怎么样，他顺着楼梯上去，在半层的地方，迎着窗户接起了电话。  
还没说两句，楼上就有个熟悉的声音传来，  
“我他妈最烦脸上有酒窝的人。”

然后就是一声重重的摔门声，和两三个跟着说话的人的脚步声。  
马三不敢大声说话，一下子挂断了电话。  
转身的时候，看到了从楼上下来的为首的男子，黑着一张脸，领口的纽扣开了几颗，一边整理袖子一边下楼。

马三的精神立马紧绷起来，身子靠在身后的墙上，连忙叫了一声，“烈哥。”

4

朴灿烈的脚步没有停留，  
能感受到他从自己面前掠过时带起的风，  
马三下意识咽了口唾沫。

知道朴灿烈心情不大好，  
这反应大概与自己无关吧。  
马三在心里，是这么安慰自己的。

直到朴灿烈下了楼，  
楼上响起耳光的声音。  
马三还攥着手机，  
却没有注意到自己碰到了关机键。

“你是怎么做事的？”先是听到这么一声。  
“我…我也不知道烈哥怎么突然生气……”明显这个声音的主人就是被打的那个。

马三低下头，准备赶紧离开。  
楼上的人已经下来了，看到他时愣了愣，“三哥？”  
马三扭头，看到那人是朴灿烈身边的人，见过几次，名字记不大清了。  
他哎了一声，那人倒像是跟人随便就很熟稔的样子，拍了拍他的肩，“没撞到烈哥？”  
马三摇头，“没搭理我。”  
他想问这个人的名字，可又不好意思。  
直到下头上来人找，“路哥，上头的人怎么办？”  
马三一下子想起，眼前的是朴灿烈的亲信路才。  
路才往上瞥了一眼，“送回去。”  
那人听了就转身噔噔噔跑上楼去了，马三觉得在这儿有些尴尬。  
大概是路才要料理刚才惹得朴灿烈生气的场面，便想赶紧溜之大吉。

脑子里在盘算着，不料路才又叫他，“三哥，你看着像不像？”  
马三不知道什么意思，啊了一声，抬了头，看到刚上去的男子领了个男生下来。  
一张脸乍一看，好像没什么印象。  
可路才这么说，他不由得仔细又看了看。  
看着马三没反应，路才啧了一声，“忘了？不是你当初介绍来的吗？”  
马三啊了一声，他想起来了，“张艺兴。”  
路才笑了笑，“是，我先走了。”

不知不觉的，马三等到路才他们都走了之后，才发现自己的背都快湿透了，冷汗一层又一层。  
时至今日，哪怕是他们，也不知道张艺兴去了哪里。  
知道的也只有，那人朴灿烈心里的一根刺。

僵了好一会儿，马三想起来还有个没打完的电话，低头连忙开了机。  
很久没有和Annie联系了，不知道有什么事。  
马三下了楼，走到院子里。  
第一个电话没接，  
自动重拨后响的第一声就被接起来了。  
“喂？”是Annie的声音。  
马三换了个手拿手机，“什么事？”  
林莉看了眼在自己对面的吴世勋，“马哥，有生意。”  
对面没有声音，林莉有些紧张，虽然她也不知道为什么。  
直到沉默了一会儿，那边才开口，“是你以前的熟客？”  
林莉嗯了一声。  
马三哦了一声，“明天吧，你来拿。”

林莉挂了电话，“他说明天。”  
吴世勋点头，“要你去拿。”  
林莉咬住了下唇。  
吴世勋已经喝到第三杯啤酒了，面前新上来的这杯，从杯底不停的往上升腾细密的泡泡。  
其实有很多事他都想问，比如，  
为什么跟她一起做的姐妹那么多，张艺兴独独选中她。  
又比如，为什么她当年抽身的那么容易。

职业习惯让他好奇，  
可他只能一层一层抽丝剥茧，  
对除了张艺兴之外的事情产生太多兴趣，  
会让人产生怀疑。

吴世勋抿了口酒，“带我去。”  
林莉低着的头抬起来，“他说了要我去。”  
吴世勋耸肩，过了好一会儿像是做出妥协，“我不下车。”  
林莉拧眉，“张先生，你应该懂点规律的吧？”  
吴世勋噤了声，望向林莉。  
林莉突然觉得自己刚才声音大了些，现在突然被吴世勋无言的注视着，有些发毛。  
两个人僵坐了一会儿，吴世勋按了服务铃，扭头对林莉说，“走吧。”  
随后，林莉看着吴世勋对着店员颔首，抽出两张红票子，“买单。”

朴灿烈能感受到来自车窗外的风，车速很快，车窗大开着，吹得额前的碎发直往眼睛里蹿。  
他把油门踩到底，车子轰响声更甚，嗖地一下呼啸着，冲到前头。  
有一个瞬间，他不知道自己该往何处开。

脑海深处的记忆莫名的在今天看到那男生的瞬间被勾起，像是一个火星子，点燃了深埋着的引线。  
要说真的像吗？  
也不那么像。  
虽然也很白，也有一侧的酒窝。  
可是，在他一进屋以后，他看到的男生瞬间绷紧了身子，一张脸吓得苍白的时候，内心一股厌恶升腾而起。

他记得张艺兴问过他，“要什么，才能得到足够的信任。”  
他回答，“你。”  
张艺兴抬眼笑了笑，“我不是你身边的那种money boy.”  
他点头，“那我们并肩而立，一起下地狱。”  
张艺兴就在他的注视下，一颗一颗，解开了衬衣的扣子。

后来，没有人是你，  
可好像跟你有一星半点相似的人都是你。  
就这样一寸一寸，将那原本留在记忆里并不深刻的讯息反反复复，夸张放大。  
直到最后，让我自己都不知道，  
记得是因为执念，还是恨意。

一个猛刹车，朴灿烈整个人差点飞出去。  
他狠狠擂了方向盘一拳，“阴魂不散，晦气。”

林莉走在吴世勋前面的时候，内心很忐忑，  
这种忐忑使她不由得走几步，就要回头看看。  
这里离她家并不远，可一路上的路灯距离不近。  
因此，总有一段一段较为昏暗的地段。

一旦心里存着害怕，  
脚步就不由得加快了些。  
林莉才快走了两步，  
就听到吴世勋步子也快了。  
然后抓住了她的肩头，“Annie.”  
吴世勋的脸在黑暗里，叫人的语气有些晦暗不明，林莉胡乱答应了一声。

“你一定怀疑过陈彪死了。”吴世勋看到林莉眼睛里有东西在闪。  
林莉身子不由自主的抖了起来，“你为什么要跟我说这些。”  
吴世勋摇了摇林莉，“因为你和我一样，都要找失踪的亲人。”  
林莉的嘴唇动了动，然后闭上。  
吴世勋把她松开，“只有我能帮你。”  
林莉垂下头不说话。  
“你没有报警，是因为你不能。”吴世勋倚在墙上，点了根烟，林莉看到吴世勋帅气的脸被橘红色的火光映亮了一瞬，然后暗下去，“不但因为江湖事江湖毕的规矩，还有就是，你也见不得光，你的罪足够枪毙了。”  
林莉自己也不知道，她的手紧紧扣进了身后的砖缝里。

“所以只有我能帮你。”

吴世勋又说了一次，说话的时候，  
刚好喷出烟雾来。

林莉不知道吴世勋到底是好人还是坏人，  
恍惚间，透过那一缕烟雾看到吴世勋的眼睛时，  
她想，吴世勋大概一定很会蛊惑人心吧。

“我想，很多事就过去吧。”林莉低下头，不再看吴世勋。  
领口突然一紧，吴世勋表情有些愤怒，“活生生的人在你面前人间蒸发，如今一句轻飘飘的过去？如果陈彪是被他们杀的呢？”  
林莉脸通红，直到听到最后一句，一直憋着的劲儿突然松下来，两行清泪滚下来，“如果是那样，我的命更是像蚂蚁一样。”

吴世勋把林莉放开，  
“所以你得帮我，我才能帮你。”

吴世勋动作大了些，林莉被放开的瞬间踉跄了一下，看到了吴世勋纹身的样子：  
在锁骨下头，心口刺着一朵莲。

鬼使神差的，她把目光移到了吴世勋脸上，  
“你不是张艺兴的弟弟。”  
吴世勋先是笑，等笑意从脸上消失才开口，  
“我是他的爱人。”

警局里现在只有金钟仁的办公室灯是亮着的，  
面前的烟灰缸里全是烟头。  
吴世勋一个晚上都不接自己电话，  
他猜吴世勋又自己行动了。

不知道该怎么形容，  
以前警局里的神仙眷侣，  
现在几乎是一个死一个疯，  
任谁看来不唏嘘。

张艺兴办的这个案子，当年差一点就成了。  
打草惊了蛇，现在依旧悬而未决，  
连他的死，都还是个谜。

在金钟仁再一次拨吴世勋的电话时，  
门锁动了动，  
抬头看，吴世勋回来了。  
他对吴世勋没有什么别的指望，  
连问他为什么不接电话都不想问。

直到看人进了屋，才起身，  
拿起自己的钥匙，准备出门。

“钟仁。”才要出门，就被吴世勋叫住。  
金钟仁把手从门把上拿开，回头嗯了一声。  
“我知道你觉得我这人是真的很差劲，我就是很差劲。”吴世勋抓了抓头发。  
长时间没喝水，金钟仁声音有些哑，“如果我是你，也不能比你做更多事了。”  
“其实我早就不想活了，钟仁，真的。”吴世勋躺倒在了沙发上，闭上了眼，“可是他还没有瞑目，我这条命，就当是替他在活。”

“我原来以为自己一辈子都不能原谅你，”金钟仁坐在吴世勋身边的沙发上，“可是我又算什么呢，我又为他做了什么。勋儿，你们两个是我最好的朋友，我不能眼睁睁的接连为你们收尸，你明白吗？”

久久的没有回应，金钟仁一开始以为吴世勋睡着了。  
可再看时，只看着吴世勋的脸上有水痕，在喃喃自语，“可是我真的很想他，我现在，每天强迫着自己去他去过的地方，见他见过的人。你不会懂的，我的心像被刀子拉一样。我们都没做过，也不知道卧底有多痛苦。没有人知道他当时内心有多寂寞，没有人知道他死前是怎样的煎熬和折磨。”

“以身许国，他的信仰。”金钟仁摇头。  
吴世勋握紧了拳头，“是，去他娘的信仰。”

tbc.


End file.
